


Recharge

by hwangseaia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangseaia/pseuds/hwangseaia
Summary: Seoho is tired. Exhausted even. And maybe, just maybe, a recharge is what he needs.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Recharge

Seoho is exhausted. He was running around the campus to promoted his club’s flyers to the freshmen. Thanks to his ‘friendly figure’, the club leader assigned him and his other friend to go around for the whole day before coming down to the gym for practice. Note that their campus is HUGE and the captain only assigned two people for the promotion. Life is unfair sometimes, eh?

Seoho is so exhausted. He declined the offer to stay for dinner and drink with his teams and went straight to his dorm. The only thing he want right now is get back to his room and lay back on his bed until the day change. He needs to refill his mood and energy, today seems like a way more exhausting day than usual and he needs rest more than anything.

“I’m home,” Seoho announced as he noticed the door isn’t locked when he twisted the knob. That could only mean his roommate is in the room already. That or someone break into and he’s in trouble.

An audible mumble can be heard from across the room and it immediately eliminated the ad possibility of why the door was unlocked. Seoho takes off his shoes and goes to his side of the room, free falling to his bed immediately without taking off his jacket or his backpack. It caused a frown to appear on his roommate’s forehead.

“You good?” Geonhak, Seoho’s roommate, asked from his desk. A faint hint of worries can be heard from his tone. But perhaps, Seoho is too tired to noticed.

“No,” Seoho answered almost immediately to the pillow he planted his face on. He wriggles in attempt to release his backpack and then leave it hanging by the edge of his bed, barely off of his arm. “I’m tired.”

Silence fills the room as Seoho finished his sentences. Geonhak turns back to his desk, trying to get back on this paper he’s been working on. Well, it only lasted for the next few minutes. Geonhak lets out a sigh as he takes off his glasses and places it on the table. He stands and approaches Seoho’s bed, quickly sitting down just beside the owner as reach close enough on the bed.

Another silence fills the room, Geonhak only stares at Seoho’s back while the other stay still on his positions. He might have fallen asleep on the position, since he usually quite nosy about personal space and all that. He might have fallen asleep, and it’s the only motivation for Geonhak to leans in on the other side of the bed and wraps his hand around Seoho while finding a comfortable position to lay down.

Geonhak didn’t say anything. But his hand is actively caressing Seoho’s back and slightly tighten the hug every now and then. It was right at the edge of his consciousness, that he feels Seoho shifting under his embraces and snuggles closer to him, wrapping his hand around Geonhak too in the process, returning the hug.

The hold each other close. Close enough until both of them can smell each other’s scents. Geonhak tighten the grip and shifted once again, finally almost falling asleep if only he didn’t hear Seoho mumbling something.

“Did you say something?” Geonhak pulls away a little bit so that he can see if Seoho is really talking or was the inaudible mumble earlier is just his imagination.

“Are you using a new shampoo?” Seoho asked and Geonhak frowned.

“You really have to ask it now, Seoho?”

“I don’t like the smell.”

“I swear to God-“

“I still like you the same though.”

Seoho was exhausted and perhaps a burning red Geonhak in his arm for the night is the best way to recharge for the next day.


End file.
